


【9913】赛后更衣室之谜

by smooth_catttttttt



Category: Football RPF, Italy Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smooth_catttttttt/pseuds/smooth_catttttttt





	【9913】赛后更衣室之谜

CP：多纳鲁马x罗马尼奥利

米兰四大奇闻之为什么赛后不能去更衣室

不出意料应该挺短的，因为我明天要期末考

我发现上次苏索刚加盟的时候小罗马赢了比赛也是脱了裤子庆祝的，伊瓜因加盟也是脱了，前几天意大利杯帕奎塔加盟也脱了，这难道是迎新的方式？？？？

基于这个梗写的

会夹带私货

————————————————————————————————

 

帕奎塔旋转了几下更衣室的门把手，发现门被锁上了，他回头看着刚刚擦完汗下场的伊瓜因，张口刚想询问。

“哦对，去桑普多利亚他们的更衣室吧。”伊瓜因抢先回答了帕奎塔想问的事情，顺便拍了拍他的肩膀，“首秀踢得不错。”

“可是...”帕奎塔看着印着‘AC米兰’的门，还是听从了前辈的建议，悻悻然地走了。

 

伊瓜因永远忘不了上次自己首秀罗马尼奥利脱了裤子庆祝之后，自己赛后推开更衣室的门是什么样一个情况。

没有比给两个正在翻云覆雨的人留下一句‘打扰了’更尴尬的事情了吧。

 

 

罗马尼奥利的球裤不知道在场上扔给哪个球迷了，这让坐替补席的多纳鲁马十分的不爽。

沾了罗马尼奥利的味道的衣服，不允许任何人拥有，更何况是下半身的衣物。

多纳鲁马越想越不爽，却迎上了罗马尼奥利的一张笑容满面的脸。

罗马尼奥利的笑脸很甜，仿佛能从他眯笑的眼睛中品出香草的味道一般。

多纳鲁马爱死这个笑容了。

 

罗马尼奥利只穿了一条白色的三角裤，性器的形状被完全地勾勒了出来，也就是仗着没人，他逛着两只大长腿在更衣室内四处晃悠着：

“我们又霸占了更衣室，不太好吧？”

多纳鲁马快走了几步，将罗马尼奥利满满当当地抱在了怀里，低头同他接吻。

“难道你想让所有人都看到你现在这副样子吗？”

 

罗马尼奥利当然没有办法回答，他咬着自己的手腕防止自己不经意泄出了什么奇怪的呻吟。

因为自己的小男友正半跪在地上，吮着自己的性器，也不知道他是在哪里学的这套，粗糙的技术中却又带着属于少年的稚嫩感，引得罗马尼奥利的腿酥软了下来，只得如同泄了力一般地坐在了更衣室的长椅上。

罗马尼奥利抓住了多纳鲁马柔软的头毛，弯下腰，吻了多纳鲁马的额头：

“从哪里学的这些？”

 

多纳鲁马看着平时一直都是冷静沉稳的罗马尼奥利露出了一种隐忍，又无法释怀的表情，潮红泛上了他的脸颊，因为有些害羞而闭上的眼睛微微颤动着。

我见过这双眼睛饱含泪水。

多纳鲁马这么想着，抛弃了口中的性器，撑起了自己的身子与他接吻。

 

“告诉我你想要什么。”多纳鲁马在罗马尼奥利的颈间磨蹭着。

 

 

 

 

“谁能去说说gigio他们啊？”

伊瓜因拉开椅子坐下，自己就算了，帕奎塔可是连自己的更衣室都没进过，这稍微有点小惨。

伊瓜因话一出，全场除了恰尔汗奥卢之外的目光都集中在了恰球王身上，然而恰球王坚持不懈地看着库特罗内：

“为什么是我啊？！”

恰尔汗奥卢接受了在场所有人的目光，但是并不接受这个任务。

 

罗格里戈斯难得的是散着头发的样子，他说：“我对他俩没啥意见就是了…但是我的橡皮筋都在更衣室里，现在他们占着更衣室根本没法扎头发。”

“还有我的游戏机。”孔蒂在一旁点头表示认可了自己的后卫同僚。

“主要是阿莱西奥什么时候要脱衣服这个事根本没法预测，没法提前把自己的东西拿出来啊。” 伊瓜因挠了挠自己的额头，“费尔南德斯不在，就你看起来能说动gigio了。”

 

恰尔汗奥卢指着自己，张着嘴，半响没说出话来，组织了半天语言才得以出口：

“那我劝你还是让费尔南德斯给gigio打电话吧，那样更有效一点。”

 

一旁的库特罗内和帕奎塔眨巴眨巴着眼看着身居桑普多利亚会议室的队友们。

帕奎塔默默地举起了手。

“卢卡斯你说。”卡斯蒂列霍像老师一样，点名让帕奎塔起立回答问题。

 

“队长和多纳鲁马，在更衣室干什么事情吗？“

 

 

全场沉默。

这时候连凯西都不知道该说什么了。

 

“在…做某种有利于人类繁zh…..”库特罗内话还没说完，就被一跃而起的恰尔汗奥卢捂住了嘴：“没事，没事，什么事都没有。”

 

 

事后，等帕奎塔提到这事的时候，罗马尼奥利这样回答道：

“噢，我们在做爱。”

在帕奎塔持续的震惊中，罗马尼奥利补了一句：

 

“还有，记得别在太早来米兰内诺并在停车场逗留，我想你应该会是来的和他俩一样早的人。”

 

米兰四大未解之谜，帕奎塔已经接触了一个了。


End file.
